The Scent of Lillies
by Eyee
Summary: A wonderful Christmas surprise awaits the newly wed Kisara.


A wonderful Christmas surprise awaits the newly wed Kisara.

One shot. Kisara x Siegfried von Schroider (Lilyshipping)

I do not own YGO, Kisara, or Siegfried.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Too soon, Kisara found herself awake on the spacious, light sheets of his bed. **Their** bed. It had been only a few months since their wedding and their honeymoon had gone over spectacularly, but she wouldn't say that her entire life wasn't one long honeymoon, because it was. Siegfried was pure magic and she knew she was ridiculously lucky to have him as her own.

Her heart dropped when she noticed the bed was empty. On the oversized, satin-covered pillow where Siegfried usually rested his head during the night was a piece of thick white stationary, folded over gently with a red rose pressed to the top. Her name was scrawled onto it in a loving manner and she stretched, her silky white nightgown stretching with her as she reached for the paper. Lifting the rose in her hands and sniffing it while she read, her blue eyes scanned the paper gently.

_My darling Kisara,_

_Of course you know that today is Christmas and I apologize for not being beside you right now. However, if you would be so kind as to go into the master bathroom, I'm sure you will find something to your liking._

_Yours always,_

_Siegfried._

Yawning, she reread the paper then folded it gently again, placing both it and the rose on her night-stand before standing up. Her feet touched the soft carpet on the floor and she padded into the bathroom, pulling her long white hair over her left shoulder. Her breath caught in her throat, her blue eyes sparkling in the dim light of the bathroom.

Littered around the large, circular bathtub were what seemed to be millions of lightly scented candles. The bathtub was filled to the brim with a blanket of bubbles that smelled of roses. Hanging down from the doorknob was another note, on it written;

_Press play on the stereo_.

Of course, a stereo in Siegfried's home was not some small, plastic eyesore, but had been filtered into the walls and seemed to encompass the entire bathroom. Gently, Kisara moved to the wall and pressed play, the sounds of a soft symphony, relaxing yet majestic, filling the bathroom.

Her heart leapt into her throat as she moved to the tub, disrobed, and gently slipped herself into the water. Somehow he'd managed to keep the water warm even though he could have filled this tub hours ago for all her knowledge.

She tried to judge the amount of time she spent in the bathtub, not wanting to waste her entire Christmas in here, but desperate to find out where Siegfried was in his mammoth German castle. She also didn't want him to feel as if his efforts for her lovely bath were not to her liking because they most definitely were. After a good few of the songs had played through and just before her skin started to wrinkle, Kisara pulled herself out, wrapped her hair up in a wet bun, and started to try herself off. She pulled the same nightgown on as before, wrapping herself in the conveniently placed white fluffy robe near her, and found another note left under it.

_Follow your nose, sweetest. The scent of lilies will bring you to me._

Smiling, Kisara hurried through the hallways, taking in whiff after whiff of lilies . The seemed to cling to the air as she stumbled around the halls, laughing gently to herself at the scene she must have made but not really caring at all.

What she was led to was nothing short of a fairy tale. She thought it would have been somewhere inside, and it was, but in an odd way. She was led by the fragrance of lilies to a sort of sun-room, completely enclosed by streak-free, crystal clear glass. It was heated from the inside so that she felt just as toasty and warm in the sun-room as she would have in bed, lying next to her one and only soulmate.

Breathless, she stood there in the doorway, giving a quick glance to the beautifully snowy garden that the sun-room overlooked, sparkling like they were inside of a perfect snow-globe. But soon, she felt soft, warm, and strong hands on her arms, hands that brought her back to the most important thing in her life. Her eyes gazed up into Siegfried's, blue orbs adoringly taking in every inch of him. "Siegfried...This is-"

"Shh, sweet. I have something I'd like to say."

Tilting her head slightly, Siegfried led Kisara to a large, cushioned loveseat, helping her sit on one huge cushion while he fished under the large and perfectly decorated tree beside him. He found a velvety box there and opened it, revealing a necklace of cascading diamonds, something so stunning it could only be meant for someone just as lovely. Kisara was sure it wasn't hers for a moment, but it only took a small amount of time (and the feel of Siegfried slipping the necklace on around her demure, soft neck, clasping it in the back then letting his fingers trail along her neck gently) for her to realize to whom it was intended.

"Kisara, love...I know we have only been married-" Gods, she loved when he said that; it filled her with all sorts of warmth and tingles, "-for a few months, but I must make certain that you know how very blessed I feel to have you and your love. There will never be another day, and their hasn't been since I first saw you, that I do not give thanks for your existence. I know these are only gifts, darling, but the purest of all things I could give you is my whole being and an undying love for you."

While listening to an entirely new set of vows, Kisara felt her eyes start to water, her pulse start to quicken. What girl wouldn't dream of having something like this? A perfect husband, a perfect home, and a perfect life? She had no idea what she had done to deserve such love in her life, but she was so very thankful for it. Breaking into a smile (and giving a little sob when she did so), she let her limber fingers reach out and take him by the cheeks, pressing softly as she pulled him to her and captured his lips within her own. Her whole form melted to his, tears of joy and complete, consuming love falling over the brim of her eyes. She knew that this was her home; that her search was completely. She knew that wherever Siegfried was, that was where she was meant to be from now until the end of her days.


End file.
